Strangely So
by Darkest-Hour-Before-Dawn
Summary: Draco has a quiet moment of inner thought to himself one night. Well, half a moment to himself. Fluffy oneshot. DRAISE, Blaise/Draco


_Hi everyone! This is my first story, be kind. Constructive criticism is always helpful though, please drop a review :)  
Disclaimer: I don't own. If only..._

* * *

It was quiet. Strangely so. Or maybe it wasn't strange at all. It was beginning to near midnight, but sleep wouldn't come easily tonight. He wasn't sure why exactly. He wasn't worried, there were no nightmares. He was strangely awake and aware although finally, after hours without sleep, a slight lethargy was creeping in.

Draco Malfoy sat staring into the green flames in his common room. Silver grey eyes flickered with the flames. The day had been...good. In truth, there were a few better suited words he might've used. Fantastic. Amazing. But those were a bit much for someone like him to use, even in his own head. But it was true. He'd been the happiest today than he had been in a rather long while. All thanks to a certain Italian, dark haired and rather snarky Slytherin. He'd spent the day in Hogsmeade with Blaise Zabini, someone he'd become rather fond of. More than fond of but Draco didn't care to admit that in his own mind either, even if the thought was always there.

Their relationship had begun as a convenience, a sham to get them both out of their problems. It was meant to be temporary, yet they hadn't ended it. It had evolved into something more. More than they had both expected?

Draco thoughts were whirling around in his head; he was finally beginning to become drowsy. And he was lost enough in his thoughts, that he didn't hear anyone approaching until they spoke.

"Dray?" Blaise Zabini's voice was softer, less sharp than usual. He looked half asleep still; Morpheus hadn't quite let him out of his clutches yet.

Draco stared at him. Blaise's hair was mussed and his nightclothes rumpled. He looked stunning. Of course he did. He always did. Blaise Zabini didn't know how look to anything less than beautiful, even when he wasn't trying.

"Blaise," Draco finally murmured. "Why are you up?"

"Why are you?" Blaise shot back automatically. Only half conscious, but still conscious enough to snark at him. Of course.

Wordlessly, the blond haired boy reached out, and Blaise, getting the hint, stepped forwards and sank down next to him onto the couch. He immediately cuddled up to Draco, curling up against him as Draco had known he would. Draco also knew if he mentioned it to Blaise the next day, the dark haired boy would deny anything to do with himself, and the word 'cuddle'.

Draco decided to break the silence before Blaise fell asleep or something. "I couldn't sleep tonight. So why are you up?"

A pair of dark sleepy eyes peered up at him. They didn't look amused. "I woke up and my pillow wasn't there." He said it rather pointedly and Draco had to hold back a smile. He doubted Blaise would take too kindly to being laughed at in the middle of the night.

"I'm sorry," He said finally when he decided his grin wasn't going to escape. "I didn't think me not being there would bother you." Draco gave his best attempt a puppy dog eyes and kept it up until the half-glare marring Blaise's feature disappeared.

"You don't fight fair." The Italian complained still gazing at him.

Draco tilted his head, eyes not leaving Blaise's. "No Slytherin does." He pointed out quietly; face gravitating towards Blaise's.

Blaise didn't answer. He just tilted his face up to Draco's and pressed his lips against the other boy's.

Draco wrapped warm arms around Blaise with no hesitation, pulling him close. Blaise wrapped his arms behind the blonde's neck deepening the kiss. It was gentle and slow, something they could share in the cover of night, in the shadows where no one could judge.

Finally they pulled back. There was thoughtful, comfortable silence for a long moment.

"Can we go back to bed now?"

Draco let out a startled laugh. He stood up, dislodging a rather disgruntled Blaise who shot him a dark look for moving so abruptly.

"Come on Blaise, the nice comfy bed is waiting." Draco tried for a winning smile and he tugged up Blaise and headed to their dorm.

It was quiet again. Maybe strangely so.


End file.
